


Honor and Pleasure

by DonnieTZ



Series: Game of belonging [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Kisses, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un paio di flashfic su Eddard e Robert che riguardano il canon!verse.<br/>---<br/><i>I baci di Ned sono un atto estremo. Sono un cercare ostinato.<br/>Risposte, possibilità, certezze, speranze.<br/>---<br/>In quell’abbraccio da spezzare le ossa, il signore di Grande Inverno si abbandonò ai ricordi. Ricordi piccoli, spessi una lama, dolorosi come un fendente. Memorie di una risata prima, e poi di baci e di coperte tirate sopra corpi nudi che si sfiorano, infine di sangue e di lotta. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maestà

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto un sacco su questi due perché li amo, anche se su di loro si trova poco. [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4371116?view_full_work=true), per esempio, una raccolta di fic che sono AU e Teen!verse. [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11101017), invece, una OS (sempre modern!AU e teen!verse, perché li amo così, se non si fosse capito).  
> Spero che anche queste due piccole cose (?) vi piacciano e, se volete togliervi quale prurito, promptatemi pure su [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask).  
> ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'incontro dopo anni, a Grande Inverno, li fa tornare alle "vecchie abitudini".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

Ned avrebbe riconosciuto Rob anche nella morte, anche alla fine del mondo. Era sempre un gigante, in ogni senso, anche se il suo viso era nascosto da una barba folta e c’erano più rughe attorno ai suoi occhi. Era cambiato molto, ma non era poi uno sconosciuto come Ned aveva temuto.  
Ma Ned avrebbe riconosciuto Rob per sempre, lo sapeva. E per sempre avrebbe desiderato un mondo diverso. Un mondo senza re o regni, senza ruoli da rispettare, senza doveri.  
Ned era anche un uomo pragmatico, però, forgiato dal freddo e dall’onore del suo sangue antico. Doveva solo ignorare il vecchio legame, rinnegarlo come un’eresia, essere sordo al suo pericoloso richiamo.  
«Ned! Non vedevo l’ora di godermelo questo tuo dannato ceffo congelato!»  
In quell’abbraccio da spezzare le ossa, il signore di Grande Inverno si abbandonò ai ricordi. Ricordi piccoli, spessi una lama, dolorosi come un fendente. Memorie di una risata prima, poi di baci e di coperte tirate sopra corpi nudi che si sfiorano, infine di sangue e di lotta.  
«Maestà, Grande inverno ti appartiene» disse.  
C’erano i rituali da rispettare e li rispettarono tutti, uno a uno, fino all’ultima frase.  
«Conducimi alla cripta, Eddard.»  
Ned obbedì, si fece portare la lanterna, abbandonò gli occhi dei familiari e dei conoscenti, quelle migliaia di sguardi che sentiva pesargli addosso, e guidò il re nelle profondità della roccia.  
Non fecero che pochi passi nell’ombra solitaria, però, che Rob gli fu addosso. Lo voltò, spingendolo contro il muro gelido con un gesto improvviso, con la mano aperta sulla sua schiena a tenerlo incatenato, immobile.  
In quella posizione, respirando contro la pietra, Ned si liberò di ogni costrizione imposta alla sua stessa anima. Era impossibile contrastare quel bisogno, impossibile negarlo, impossibile ignorarlo. Pulsava e vibrava come un fuoco perenne, nonostante gli anni e la distanza, nonostante il dovere.  
Rob impiegò poco più di un attimo a slacciare i lacci e a spogliare Ned quanto bastava, quanto era necessario. Lasciò che il calore delle sue mani prendesse il posto delle calde vesti, che la saliva bastasse a sedare un dolore che ci sarebbe stato, prima di scivolare dentro Ned. Accompagnò l’affondo con un rauco verso di soddisfazione, come in guerra, come quando il sangue nemico prendeva a scorrere.  
In un vecchio incastro mai sbiadito, Ned ritrovò ogni desiderio di obbedienza, ogni ragione di sottomissione, ogni pensiero di profonda devozione. Come d’anima e di mente, così di corpo.  
Avrebbe venerato Rob fino alla morte. Dell’uno o dell’altro poco importava, perché nessuno dei due sarebbe sopravvissuto all’altro troppo a lungo. Vivere così, portando dentro un lutto tanto grande, non avrebbe avuto senso. Rob era tutto, per Ned, era l’inverno e la forza, era l’onore e una risata grossa di divertimento, era il suo re.  
In molti più modo di quanti non fosse re del suo regno.  
«Maestà.»  
Una preghiera, una confessione, una parola spezzata dal piacere.


	2. Indissolubili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I baci di Ned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt, come sempre.

I baci di Ned sono un atto estremo.   
Sono un cercare ostinato.  
Risposte, possibilità, certezze, speranze.  
Sono i baci sensuali e profondi – fatti di lingua e denti e barba ruvida – a porgere le domande che Ned non farebbe mai, quelle di cui teme la risposta.  
Le mani vagano, tastando a palmo aperto il calore, la pelle. Le dita stringono lacci, sfilano, scorrono.  
Ma non è su quei gesti che Rob riesce a concentrarsi.  
Perché i baci di Ned sono un affondo di spada, una muta proposta. Sono orgoglio che si piega, ma solo per Robert.  
“Riempimi di te” dicono.  
“Adesso, ora, in questo momento” supplicano.  
“Ti prego” gridano.  
Per questo, quando Rob accontenta quelle richieste mute, si guardano ancora negli occhi. Per questo il loro incastro è fatto di gambe e ventre. Perché non vorrebbe mai interrompere quei baci. Vuole che continuino, che lo marchino a fondo, che siano aspri come una battaglia, duri come pietra, forti come ciò che li lega.  
 _Indissolubili_.


End file.
